Bowser's Confessions Pt 1 & 2
by TidalShock
Summary: I have a case of writers block, and I wrote this in waiting while I continue one or two others. It's a story about how Bowser is awesome, and Mario sucks. Please critique, a lot of research went into this and if it's horrible, I know to change my style a bit.
1. Part 1

My name is Mary Lou Yukke and I have a story to tell. Years ago I had a close friend who was a prince. Prince Bowser Koopa was his name and he was a sweet boy. He married a woman, Clawdia Koopa, and became king. They were very happy and had many children but I'm jumping ahead of myself.

I have a sister named Bibinba, and she loved Bowser; maybe it was his biker hair style or his rough look. My sister loved my best friend so it was no surprise that she gave herself to him. She said "it was a wonderful experience and you will never feel true love as I have". But his mother couldn't stand that we looked different, so Mama Kuppa shunned me and my sister. Bowser and I kept writing, he will always be in my heart, as will my sister. She had two children by him, but again I'm getting ahead.

Bowser and I have know each other since grade school, we were always so close. We looked different but it didn't matter, and when my sister told me her feelings I was so happy for the both of them. I set up a date between them; they both hit it off well. It seemed like a happy ending for the two but Mama Kuppa didn't like it. She chased my sister away. We ran from home and the life we knew but met a kind short man. His name was Toad and he needed our help. Well, with my sister pregnant and nowhere to stay we went with the man. We went to a new world were all the people were little and they had funny mushroom looking hats. Everyday they were plagued by Goombas, Weird tiny big mouthed creatures that aren't very strong but a major nuisance, Ptooies, plants with razor sharp teeth that can spit spikes, Sledge brothers, giant twin turtles that throw sledge hammers plus whenever they jump and land on the ground they create a miniature earthquake which can paralyze, and they were attacking day after day! The Yoshi's, cute little dinosaur creatures, tried to help but they had their own world to care for.

Me and my sister stepped in and chased the bad guys out, the best we could. We became queens of that land and my sister had a daughter. She named her Peach, the only thing she had of her former lover. My sister was happy once again so I left, I made my own kingdom over the Yoshis, a world of nothing but water, and a dessert. Still there were mushroom people living in that water land and dessert world. I watched over them and protected them from the enemies of those worlds like Angry sun, a sun in the dessert that swoops down and attacks people, or Cheep–cheeps, fish that swim after you in the water world. I was very happy with my life, I met a nice mushroom man and had a daughter, as well, that I named Daisy.

Over this time Bowser wrote to me, telling of his arranged marriage to Clawdia Koopa. " _Dear Mary Lou, it's been awhile since I've seen you and your sister,_ _Bibinba. How is she? My wife and I just had a child,_ _Ludwig von Koopa. Mama Kuppa says he's going to be the heir to my throne, how nice right? Already mama is thinking of my death, BWAHAHA. I do love the old bat dearly though. I hear you two are ruling over the mushroom kingdom, that's great! Some of the creatures you chased away were left in the cold so I took them and they live in my realm. Ice, lava, you name it I've got it all and they can stay there. I hear the Yohsis and the mushroom people praise you both. I wish I was there to support you, but what Mama Kuppa wants Mama gets. Your friend, 'King of the Koopas', Bowser._ "

He will always be a wonderful man and his wife an understanding and forgiving woman, or at least she seems. Clawdia has always been after great things and wanted Bowser. We met her in High school, she found out Bowser was a prince and she wanted that greatness. She wanted to be queen, not a princess. I found out she told lies to Mama Kuppa to keep my sister from him; knowing that I couldn't break Bowser's heart and tell him of a child that he could never see, so I kept that from him. It seemed like Clawdia would get what she wanted, she was a queen with children that would rule after her, and all the bad guys from my and my sister's kingdoms, if we even got close but by the fifth child, Wendy O. Koopa, the one he calls his first daughter, I had to tell him. I wrote: " _Dear 'King of the Koopas', I am truly happy for von Koopa sounds like he is becoming a well rounded young man composing Koopa Symphonies, I hear they sound terrible but you have to start somewhere. Lemmy Koopa, may seem childish and immature but give him some time; I remember a young prince that didn't like his vegetables. Roy Koopa will grow out of bulling Lemmy and Iggy. He just wants some_ _attention but don't be afraid to punish him. You make Iggy Koopa seem like a genus in training and that's wonderful, Bowser. You should enroll him in an advanced school for children. And now I get to Wendy O. Koopa, you say you worry about spoiling your only daughter, well don't. I'm sorry my friend I should have told you this sooner, but Bibinba had a baby girl. She named her Peach; that is your first child and the true heir to your throne. I know we had a falling out when I told you some things about your wife. You fought me on it but this I tell you is true. I can't go to you but please come see Peach one day. Your friend, 'Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom', Mary Lou._ "

Of course Bowser had to see this child I told him of so he sent for her. Bibinba was overjoyed to know Bowser wanted to see his daughter. When he saw her there was no doubt that she was his child. She was an adult by that time, so the age matched up and she looked exactly like my sister. Her stay was cut short; a man by the name of Mario kidnapped her and brought her to young Toad. Bowser told me of this mysterious man in red and I asked around to find out about him. Grandpa Yoshi was the one who told me of him. "His name is Mario." Grandpa Yoshi said, "Mario, was the child we saved years ago. I was a young handsome Yoshi back then. Yes, all the girls wanted me, but one day I hear crying in a distance. I and my brothers found a tiny baby. It wasn't a mushroom child because it had on a red hat and no mushroom head. It seemed that he was lost but us Yoshis never leave an infant stranded. Using our sense of smell we tracked down his family. We went all over the land passing him from brother to brother, until we got him safely to his home. Had we have known what type of a man he would become I would have left him! He finds the mushroom babies and eats them, then doubles in size. He eats the food stored for the winter and gains fire power. He takes the mushroom kids clothes and gets the ability to fly. The Tanooki people usually keep to themselves but Mario beats them then wears their skins; he can fly and turn into a statue. The sweet cleaver pets of the mushroom people; he takes, hollows out, then wears their skins, and is given the ability to breathe underwater. He takes the stars wishes and is invincible for a short while. Plus he takes our babies and throws them. Sometimes we throw are own eggs at him but they don't effect him."


	2. Part 2

I decided then to see this Mario; I had to explain the truth. I left my kingdom in the hands of my young daughter, Daisy, and then traveled for days and night until I found two men; one in red and the other in green. I tried to explain the situation but Mario just said, "He's a disgusting lizard (he's a turtle). There's no way that thing can father a beautiful princess, have you seen his kids? Kooky von Koopa (Ludwig), Hip and Hop Koopa (Lemmy and Iggy), Bully Koopa (Roy), Kootie Pie Koopa (Wendy), Big Mouth Koopa Jr. (Morton Koopa Jr.), and Cheatsy Koopa (Larry Koopa.)." I tried to explain again, even the man in green took my side but Mario said, "No can do, Luigi, I was given a second chance by the Yoshis, I can't waste it knowing that revolting lizard is after the princess. I will continue to save the princess and one day she will realize we were meant to be together and we will be married." He was at least twenty years older than my niece but I didn't get the chance to tell him. Young Toad came, bowed to me, then told Mario that Bowser kidnapped the Princess. I was so enraged I slapped both Mario and young Toad for helping him. I couldn't believe how they slandered my best friends name and good intentions. Mario said I had to be a Koopa in disguise.

That's all I remember then I woke up with Luigi beside me. He told me how Mario attacked me, and left Luigi to watch me. I tried to get up and run after him, but a sharp pain struck my ankle and shot up my leg, so I fell. Luigi then told me how Mario chained my leg and has the key. For days on end we waited for Mario's return; in that time Luigi took care of me. He reminded me of my late husband and we keep each other company. Finally when it seemed Mario was never coming back Luigi found a flower stored for the winter and took it, gained fire power, and set me free. I took him back to my kingdom. Daisy was enjoying being queen but was just as happy to have me home. Bibinba was there with Peach and they were saddened. Peach was too hurt to speak so Bibinba told me what happened, "Peach was visiting her father today, but of course Mario showed up. Clawdia Koppa even got use to her being around but…but…Mario stole her back and he…he took Bowser by his dick! He said he grabbed him by the tail but Bowser never had a tail. No one in his family has a tail, why would he think Bowser has a tail? He threw Bowser into ba-bombs, poor Bowser can't even walk. Plus you were nowhere to be found. I was sure Mario had you too!" I told Bibinba where I was and what Mario had done, how Luigi had watched over me and saved me. We were supposed to give Luigi a metal but young Toad rigged it so we gave the metal to Mario. It seemed like Mario would always be in our lives.

Well, a few years later Bowser sent Bibinba a letter, he wrote: " _Dear Love and daughter, with great sadness I write to you. My wife, Clawdia Koopa has died. Our seven children are distraught. I do wish for all of my children at the funeral, but I fear Mario too much. I am sorry I have not written to you but I have to your sister, she tells me_ _great things of you. I do care for my Princess Peach and I do love you very much. As soon as some time has passed and the kooplings have grieved I will come for you. We will be a family if I have to die trying and Mario will be a thorn in my side no more. Please wait a little longer, I'm coming for you. Sincerely, 'the one who loves you more then his whole kingdom' Bowser._ "

Bibinba read and re-read that letter, and she went to him and his children; of course he welcomed her with open arms, but his kids are another story. She left Princess Peach in charge of the Mushroom Kingdom just to be tormented by seven mischievous goblins. And my poor sister endured it all, all for the sake of love. She even suffered watching Mario attack her love and her love attack Mario, but it all soon became normal for her. She didn't wish to come back if she had him. Is it wrong for a sister to not be happy for the other if the other is often suffering? I asked myself that day after day while she was there, forced to care for seven children grieving their mother. Princess Peach took wonderful care of the Mushroom Kingdom in her mother's absence; it was as if she was born to be a leader.

Then the day tragedy struck finally came and I was unable to be there. News came to me in the strangest way. A simple later, not from Bowser but, from Luigi; it read " _Dear Mary Lou, I write to you with regret in my heart that you would hear this from me. Bibinba has passed away. I'm sorry to tell you this way, but it was sudden. Her kingdom has taken the day for a day of great silence in honor of your sisters passing. It would seem Bowser is to blame. Bibinba had his last child and died during the birth. At that time Mario had invaded and the stress of both got to her so Mario is also to blame. Princess Peach and Bowser took it harder than anyone, the Yoshis wept, and Daisy and I have taken it upon ourselves to have a funeral but Bowser will not release the body. I suppose he had a funeral of his own that Peach attended. Last child he has named after himself. He says it looks the most like him, according to Peach. So long, Luigi._ "

I saw in a state of shock after I heard the news. I wouldn't believe it, but it was true. Bowser's castle has been barricaded since, a fortress that is protected by the allies he brought in. That day took everything from me and I have been fighting to get my family and friends back.

I haven't heard from Bowser, I haven't seen my daughter or niece, but I've seen Mario. I see him in posters on the street, I see him as toys in windows, and I see him in my nightmares.

So that's my story, of a prince and a princess. A tale of true love and true tragedy; I tell you this because the truth about Bowser needed to be know. Mario is plaguing my friend, niece and nephew. I can't stop him and I have tried. The Yoshis have tried and so has his own brother, Luigi. He is not to be trusted.


End file.
